Finding Comfort In Him
by FabrevansXOXOBrittana
Summary: When Sugar receives heartbreaking news, she is devastated. Who will be there to comfort her? A short and sweet one-shot for all the Sam/Sugar shippers.


**Hey everyone! So I am a huge fan of the Sam/Sugar friendship and there is a only a couple of fics with them in it on here. So that is how this was created. Also, ignore my crazy beginning. I don't know what I was thinking there, but it fit properly. I really hope you all enjoy this one-shot and please review of ya liked it! Mwah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's flawless characters.**

_I wonder if Santana and Quinn ever kissed. That would be hot._

Sam was at his locker putting books away, from his after school study session. It was extremely boring and he just drew on his paper the entire time.

However, he was determined to graduate and retake his test so he could achieve higher scores. But he wasn't really getting anywhere, considering he hadn't actually done any studying.

He was applying a coat of chap stick, when he heard crying coming from down the hall. The sounds were faint, but the sniffles were a bit louder. The object was definitely a girl, and Sam felt really bad that he wasn't there comforting her.

So he decided to check it out.

Sam closed his locker quietly and headed in the direction of the crying. Stopping at the corner, he peeked over and tried to catch a glimpse of her, but her locker door was in the way.

His eyes looked over her body. She had a tiny figure clad in a pink dress with a black vest over top. Her tan skin was glowing perfectly and from what Sam could see, her hair was a brownish blond.

But when he saw the bright pink bows on her wedges, it was obvious who she was.

Sugar.

That was when Sam's heart broke.

She was always so cheerful and happy, that he didn't even know it was possible for her to cry.

He took a deep breath and approached her. Once he moved her locker door out of the way, she looked at him.

Sam saw how her brown eyes were shining with tears, but he thought they looked even more beautiful than before.

Sugar wiped her tears from her cheeks and sniffed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just finished my after school study sesh, when I heard you crying. Are you okay?"

More tears came into her eyes, as she nodded abruptly.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

She closed her locker and headed down the hall. Sam walked after her, and grabbed her arm gently, turning her around.

"Sugar, you don't seem okay. And seeing you cry is really heartbreaking," he looked into her eyes, "Will you please talk to me?"

She took a deep breath then nodded.

"Sure."

He smiled then linked arms with her. They walked to the choir room and sat down next to each other. Sugar sniffed once more and wiped her eyes.

"So what happened? Did someone do something to you?! Just tell me who it is and I'll beat them up-"

"No. No one did anything…it's just…"

She started to cry again and Sam held her hand in his.

"Hey. It's okay. You don't have to tell me. I can call Santana. Or Britt-"

"I wanna tell you," she waved her hand, "but it-it's silly and you probably won't even care-"

"Sugar, I care about you. And you can tell me anything if you want."

"Thanks Sam."

She grinned and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her small body and pulled her close.

"No problem."

Sugar sat back in her chair and began.

"Well, Rory called me…and he said…that he's staying in Ireland…for good."

A wave of nausea hit Sam. Not only did it mean that he wouldn't be able to see his friend, but it also meant that Sugar would be sad. And he hated seeing her this way.

But he had to comfort her.

He knew break ups weren't easy, and he wanted to help her through it.

"Sugar, that's terrible. And I'm really sorry, but it's gonna be okay."

She sniffed and looked at him, fidgeting with her hands.

"I don't know. I mean sometimes…I feel like he was the one person who loved me."

The tears streamed down her cheeks.

"And now that he's gone, no one ever will."

Sam's heart shattered.

He loved her.

Well, in a friendly way. Almost like a little sister. But they were so different from each other. Sugar had all the money in the world and his family was living on food stamps.

"Sugar, I love you."

She turned her head and stared at him, clearly confused.

"Well, in like a sweet, little sister way…"

She nodded slowly.

Sam wiped her tears away with his thumbs and held her face.

"Hey. But we all love you. Ya know…it's been really lonely in Glee club without you."

"Really?" she asked, her face lighting up.

He nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, me and Tina had a conversation just the other day about how you make the Glee club cheerful."

Sugar hit his arm.

"Then why didn't you guys tell me to come back?!"

"Because we thought you didn't want to!"

"Well, I did! I only bailed because I thought we didn't have a chance at getting back in the competition!"

"I'm sorry. But you should know that we want you back. We all miss you."

Sugar smiled, but then rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm _sure_ Kitty misses me so much."

"Well…she doesn't matter."

"Yeah…"

They just sat there for a few minutes, basking in silence.

Sam checked the time on his phone and realized it five o' clock.

"Sugar, do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. I'll just call my dad and he-"

"Nonsense. I'll take ya."

She grinned.

"Okay."

"I'm gonna go grab my History book and I'll meet ya at the parking lot."

"Sounds good."

Sugar readjusted her Gucci bag on her shoulder and headed to the exit.

To her luck, the cheerios just finished practice and were making their way to her, hands on hips and mischevious smiles plastered on their faces.

_Great. Kitty and her kill crew._

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here ladies?" Kitty grinned as she spoke and started to circle Sugar.

"Little miss 'I'm so perfect and richer than all of you.' Yeah, that stopped being funny since the day we met."

Sugar couldn't think of a good comeback and she just wanted to find Sam then go home. So she blurted what she knew.

"Well at least I'm not dating a nineteen year old."

Kitty frowned.

A girl behind her spoke up.

"When did you start dating a nineteen-"

"Shut up!"

Sugar startled by her loud voice, jumped a little.

Kitty's frown disappeared when she saw her jump.

"You think that's scary. Just wait until you see what we've got for you."

The small girl gulped and decided that enough was enough. She made her way around the cheerios, but Kitty and another girl blocked her path.

"Where do ya think you're going? Daddy can't get ya out of this one now, can he?"

"Kitty, leave me alone!"

She came closer to her.

"Didn't that Irish boy used to be your boyfriend? Let me guess, he moved back to Ireland because he thought your nasally voice was just to much and that you were so ugly that he just couldn't stand it any longer."

"Kitty leave her alone!" Sam said forcefully as he came into the picture.

After retrieving his book, he took the other exit and went to his car, only to find that Sugar wasn't there. He got worried, so he came back to find her.

Sam stood next to Sugar.

"Sam, take your cute self somewhere else until we're done with her."

Sugar took a deep breath and looked at him.

Sam was furious at the cheerios for doing that to Sugar.

"Kitty, what makes you think that you can just go around being a bitch to everyone?"

"Look Trouty. You're all kinds of sexy, but you need to leave. Got it?"

He grinned.

"Gladly. C'mon Sugar," he stated as he grabbed her hand.

Kitty's eyes widened.

"Okay. Ya wanna play that game?"

She snapped her fingers and a cheerio handed her a large blue slushie.

Sam pulled Sugar out of the group of cheerios as fast as he possibly could.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and shook the thought of the situation away.

"Yeah. Can you just take me home?"

"Sure."

He hugged her and she laid her head in the crook of his shoulder, trying her absolute best not to cry.

The two walked to Sam's truck and hopped inside. He put the key halfway in, then turned to the girl next to him.

"Sugar, I want you to know that I'm here for you. Always. If you ever need anything, just tell me. I'm not the smartest guy, so you might not want to ask me about homework, but I can still try to help y-"

She cut him off with her lips. It wasn't intense or passionate. Just simply sweet.

She knew he was starting to ramble and that he would be there for her.

Sam was sweet and comforting. And that's what she really needed right now.

So what better than a person to do exactly that.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you Sam/Sugar shippers enjoyed it! Love you all! :)**


End file.
